perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Glyph
The Neverfall Glyph content is two distinct systems: an offensive adjunct or replacement for player Skills, and a defensive enhancement. The process of obtaining the Skills becomes a new Cultivation line of quests, that can be begun after players become Sage or Demon, and continued after an advanced stage of Rebirth. Start in Celestial Vale to receive a level 1 Glyph and an item that unlocks the first Glyph slot. Open up the Skills page, and on the top right, there are two symbols. One opens the skill page, which is the default, and the other opens the Glyph page. Drag the Glyph from inventory into the Glyph bag, and from there, onto an open Glyph slot. Drag a skill from the skills list on the left of the Glyph page, to link with that Glyph. Bonuses will be given to the skill, which depend on which of the five Glyph types are used, and these bonuses are shown by hovering the mouse over the colored icons on the left hand list. Skills cannot be added to the Glyph modifying menu while they are in cooldown. Since the free Glyph is level 1, the only skill usable with it is Town Portal, and arguably the best bonus is from the Verdant Jade: halving the cooldown to every 30 minutes. You could do worse than getting a Verdant jade first. The long cooldown of Town Portal may prevent you from equipping it for a while. Level 1, 4 and 7 Glyphs are said to be tradeable and able to be bought from players. They can be found on occasion in the Consignment Merchant listings. However, the first free one from Celestial Vale is not tradeable, and the Catshop search engine does not display Glyphs. The Auction House has a display for Glyphs, but they are perhaps not auctionable; this would not be unique: flyers, for instance, that have been discontinued and there are listings for items from the Palace of Nirvana that cannot be auctioned. It is possible that there is simply no good market for them, given that they are new to the game. Free Glyphs can only be obtained by players who have completed their SECOND Awakening and have reached the Boundary of Mirage Sky I. The benefits of defensive Glyphs increase dramatically at level 3, and after level 3, the chance of leveling them decreases dramatically also, from 50% to 20% (using same-level glyphs). This is as low a chance as it gets, though, and even level 9 glyphs have a 25% chance of leveling. Level 1 and 2 Glyphs give only HP bonuses; thereafter they give HP and both Physical and Magical defense. The amount of resistances at level 10 is less than five times as much as at level 3; the amount of HP is less than 2x. At level 5, glyphs gain an attack bonus. At level 8, Spirit, at 9, Defense Level, and at level 10, glyphs gain Attack Level +4. At level 10 Glyphs give +50 Spirit, Def Lvl +4 and Atk Lvl +4 to all classes. They give more or less HP, Physical Resistance, and Magic Resistance depending on class. Category:Neverfall Category:Enhancement Category:Skill